


糖

by tgc0702



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:28:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27434320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tgc0702/pseuds/tgc0702
Summary: 他已不需要倚賴尼古丁，宗像禮司思忖，他大概需要的是伏見猿比古。
Relationships: Fushimi Saruhiko/Munakata Reishi
Kudos: 3





	糖

**Author's Note:**

> 2020.11.07│伏見猿比古生日賀文

呼的一聲，灰煙自唇瓣間吐溢，裊裊上升的煙霧模糊了宗像禮司的臉龐。

尼古丁是蠱惑知覺的惡魔，宗像禮司想，它貪婪地纏繞宗像的神經，伴隨細胞在軀體的運作注射至他的大腦，不知名的興奮刺激他的感官，精神在一瞬間得到豁然開朗的爽快，他享受著口腔與喉嚨殘存的辛辣，與焦油沉浸於肺葉的餘韻。

抽菸對身體不好，宗像禮司知道，可他終究是戒不掉尼古丁帶給他的快感，忘不了在他惆悵不已的時候，是尼古丁將他帶離無止盡的失落。

煙圈混合他溫熱的吐息，將鏡片蒙上一層淡淡的霧氣，宗像不甚在意地眨起眼，他不經意的想，真的該戒菸了，他的身體早已慢慢衰退，不像年輕時期能接受任何外界對身體的攻擊。

大概是年紀到了，宗像禮司自嘲。

他舉起垂於腿側的手，正準備夾在指間的菸頭含住，一隻骨節分明的手出現在他的視線，一把抽開他手中的菸。

宗像倒不驚慌，他泰然自若地收回頓時空虛的手，眼角的餘光瞥見熟悉的靴子狠狠踩住方才的菸蒂，洩憤似的不斷來回輾壓，可愛又幼稚的動作使宗像禮司忍俊不禁。

「哦呀？」  
「哦呀什麼啊？室長您這樣正大光明的偷懶，說真的我很困擾。」

清冷的聲音是宗像禮司最佳的醒腦劑，偏離的思緒陡然回到正軌，宗像禮司偏過頭，唇角上勾起柔和的弧度。

宗像禮司也知道，這孩子聽似疏離冷冽的聲線，充滿的是對他濃厚的關心。

伏見癟起唇瞪向一臉輕鬆的宗像，藏在外套口袋的左手抽出一根棒棒糖，蔥白纖細的手指粗魯地把包覆糖衣的紙撥開，伸長手強行把棒棒糖塞進宗像的口腔。 

「想含東西的話，棒棒糖也可以吧。」  
「這是伏見Magic嗎？像聖誕老公公一樣隨時能掏出糖果的伏見君。」

聞言後的伏見撇過頭，不滿的咋舌刻意大聲的表現給宗像禮司，宣示自己現在的不滿，宗像笑瞇起眼，彷彿伏見的一舉一動都能勾起他的情緒，連同伏見鬧彆扭的模樣也覺得可愛。

宗像禮司定下眸，坦率的目光筆直地停駐在伏見精緻的臉蛋，過於病態的蒼白令宗像產生異常的恍惚，宛如伏見隨時都會消失在世界的一隅。  
他當然有自信能留住伏見，只不過宗像同時明白，世界總會殘忍奪走美好的人。

宗像投射的視線太過炙熱，惹得伏見回過首，厚重鏡片底下的瞳眸搖曳著，清澈的光芒閃過鐵灰色的眼眸，毫無預告地映入宗像禮司的眼簾。

凝視伏見乾淨的面容染上難為情的神色，宗像禮司驀然感覺到舌尖甜膩的糖味被放大數百萬倍，包裹住他的心房，好似伏見。

他已不需要倚賴尼古丁，宗像禮司思忖，他大概需要的是伏見猿比古。

伏見猿比古於他而言，是小小世界中最純淨的存在，所以宗像禮司想守護這樣的光，保護名為伏見猿比古的城堡。

宗像禮司感到荒唐地笑出聲，他不經意地揣測，要是被伏見本人聽見他肉麻的情話，肯定會得到對方敷衍的回應和白眼吧。

對於宗像噙起不明所以然的笑意，伏見蹙起凜眉，薄唇微微張啟，思索內心累積的嘮叨該如何開頭時，宗像厚實的手掌溫柔地撫上他的面頰，強行終結他的抱怨。

然後宗像歪起頭，沒有消失過的笑顏比方才來得深刻。

「伏見君，我真的很喜歡你呢。」

**Author's Note:**

> 其實是很久以前寫的，現在才翻出來並且修改，有點黑歷史。  
> 我最喜歡的伏見猿比古，生日快樂，一直幸福著吧。


End file.
